Talk:Jinx/@comment-24090792-20131025091034/@comment-24090792-20131025171021
BIA-Kaboose : q - yeah sounds pretty convenient dude stay away from your team during fights and if they ask you what the hell are you doing than just say i want to counter jinx aoe - i want to see how far you will stay away when jinx had this split shot item ... lol w- idk about the nerfs but if the damage hasnt been changes to magical and had its base damage and scaling greatly reduced than its not a nerf at all ... dude just go and compare it to most mages ulties e - this is the only spell that is good as it is and idk know why riot nerfed it really r - yes its hitbox is smaller than ez and draven but for the amount of aoe dmg and fast cast time and spammabilty its still way op compared to them ... dude ez and draven ulties deal reduced amount of dmg each target hit and minnions count to that too and they dont have this execution thing that make them counter tanks and fighters to more extent than even garen cuz it deals scaling and physical dmg and about dodging it in team fights its really hard since it only needs to hit 1 from your team and the aoe will do the rest ... please think before you make contradictions Hugo Sotnas : no escape - dude her slow is the biggest slow in game that is not ulti like thresh or doesnt do anything but the slow like nasus and have a way low cd plus her e have big chompers and the assassin need to make quite the detour to avoid them not like caits small traps and in places like jungle it can block the path completrly forcing the assasin to burn his dash prematurly or flash over them than dash to you and the set up time is a must for a spell with this amount of stopping power ... if your argument is true than cait traps also should have instant setup time which is meh even though caits traps are way inferior to jinx chompers and lot easier to avoid fishbones cost - believe me dude with that full aoe damage and crit you dont need that much of shots before you can execute everybody with your op ulti zap bieng predictable - yes but its cast time and travel speed and range makes it even harder to dodge than say xareth q sinec he have a .5 sec cast time which longer than jinx ... see yourself ... and it deals way more damage and slows and reveal and have siimilar cd her ultimate being avoidable - it has bigger hitbox and travel speed than ashe and it deals physical and execuition aoe dmg unlike ashe single magic dmg plus it doesnt count dmg down each enemy hit like ez or draven and in team fights you almost always hit it for multikills since you only need to hit 1 enemy and than the big aoe do the rest please guys this is a game with multiple champs if you want judge one champ you need to look at his role and compare it to other champs and game situations not just by your liking of his/her kit alone